isilmirfandomcom-20200213-history
Fidwig
Fidwig is a High Elf Wizard, an original member, who met the other members in the group in the first adventure, "The Ring of Winter". Description Appearance Fidwig is a 1,92 m tall High Elf, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. He is light skinned, as is usual for High Elves but as previously mentioned, he has brown hair, which is very unusual. Personality Laughter comes easy to Fidwig. He is a very jolly companion who likes to laugh and make others laugh, he likes a warm meal, a comfortable bed and a cold ale with his meals. He often uses his illusions to spread joy and happiness to people around him. Even though he is very friendly normally he is not to be underestimated, a formidable foe when he or one of his companions are in danger or some harm endangers them. Fidwig takes great pride and happiness in his companion, the celestial being, who prefers the form of an owl, Dr. Whoo. Biography Background Fidwig comes from a home of respected, wealthy parents, who had lived there for generations. He has a single sibling, his little brother, Felgim. His parents house suffers under something terrible. It is haunted by a Lich, a powerful wizard corrupted by evil powers. The Lich continously tried to corrupt his parents, his own and his brothers mind, and all the wizards, sorcerers, mages or shamans his parents sought help at, turned out to be no help in banishing the Lich. After prolonged exposure to the Lich, his brothers mind collapsed, turning him into a mere shell, of who he once was, with no apparent intelligent activity other than periodic screams and whining. Fidwig, furious, turned to studying trying to help his brother. He searched for powerful masters of magic willing to teach him everything about magic, so that he one day could kill the Lich. He found an old gnomish wizard, Oharis, that took him in as an apprentice and for the first time, Fidwig left home, with the promise of coming back when he was strong enough to kill the Lich. The wizards traveled south at first with Fidwig, to Iberum, he taught Fidwig magic as they travelled to fill their days and to make the most of the time they had together. When they came to Iberum they studied in the library in Iberum. There they spent about half a year learning everything that they could about Liches. From there they went on to Tvillingeskoven, where Fidwig was too busy with learning spells and magic to learn Sylvan, which was the primary language spoken by the Wild Elves there. Oharis was so impressed with Fidwig's ability to immerse himself in his studies that he gave him a celestial spirit as his familiar. After spending time in Tvillingeskoven they went to Oldtinderne and Argos, and Fidwig was taught Draconic, the primary language of magic, and the dragonborn that lived there, and there they stayed for about a year before Fidwig became impatient. Fidwig and his master had a long discussion about whether things were going too slow and Fidwig, being Fidwig, wanted to learn faster, but Oharis did not want to learn him any more any faster than he already did, since he was worried that the magic might overwhelm Fidwig. Fidwig then packed his bags, gathered what gold he had left and left Oharis, not on bad terms, and Oharis promised to continue to learn about Liches to eventually help Fidwig when the time came. Fidwig then left for Kentocera, where he had heard all races were welcome and magic was quite abundant. After finding a caravan he could join from Akta to Kentocera he arrived in Kentocera and started searching for clues as for what to do next. After being there about 3 months, he found a person with shared values and shared goals, in Ghaelach. The duo would then spend the next 3 months discussing what to do next and spending much of their time in the libraries in Kentocera, trying to better themselves in the art of magic. One day, when they were out walking, they happened upon a creature being attacked by a Chuul. Ghaelach and Fidwig managed to scare the Chuul off and then met Ghonk , the guardsman who had been attacked as he was out fishing. Ghonk then joined the duo, and they left Kentocera after finding out about Vinterringen, a ring of great power that could help both Ghaelach and Fidwig in their quest. Character Information Notable items *Yeti pelt *Mille's Talisman Category:Player Category:Isvindens Dale